World War One: Hetalia Style!
by Myrna Maeve
Summary: The war if it had been fought by the personifications of the nations! Hey, that rhymes!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Me: This is the first of my **_**History: Hetalia Style!**_** Series. Each story will be (loosely) based on the actual events that happened. I won't be updating this one as frequently as my other stories, though.**

**Myrna: Mainly because she wrote this because she was bored in World History.**

**Me: They didn't need to know that!**

**Myrna: *smirk* Too late!**

**Me: I hate you.**

**Myrna: No you don't. You created me.**

**Me: And I can also destroy you. *evil grin***

**Myrna: *gulp* **

**Me: So what do you want to tell me?**

**Myrna: *meekly* I'm sorry.**

**Me: Good. Now for the actual story.**

World War One: Hetalia Style!

Germany, Austria, Hungary, Bulgaria, and Ottoman Empire are standing at the edge of a battlefield. They represent the Central Powers. Hungary is armed with her frying pan, and Ottoman Empire is armed with his sword. The other Central Powers are armed with guns.

England, France, Russia, Italy, Greece, Romania, Japan, Serbia, and America are standing on the other edge of the battlefield. They represent the Allied Powers. England has his wand, Russia has his lead faucet pipe, Greece has his giant wooden cross, Romania has his spell book, Japan has his katana, and Italy has his large white flag. The other Allies are armed with guns.

Germany turns to his comrades and speaks. "This is it," he says.

"It is," says Austria.

Hungary frowns. "Must we fight?" she asks.

Bulgaria sighs. "I think we no longer have a choice," he says.

"That is because we don't," Ottoman Empire replies.

On the other side of the battlefield, France is cowering behind America. "Do I have to fight Germany? He scares the crap out of me!"

America puffs out his chest. "Don't worry," he says. "I, the hero, shall defeat the Central Powers!"

England glares at him. "Shut it, you bloody wanker! This is serious!" He is about to go over and hit America when Greece snores loudly.

"Is Greece-kun _asleep_?" Japan asks, turning to Serbia.

"That's what it looks like," Serbia replies.

Russia smiles ominously, patting his lead faucet pipe. "Kolkolkolkolkol… the Central Powers will become one with Russia, da?"

All the other Allies shiver, except for America, who shrugs his shoulders. "Well, whatever," he says. "ATTACK!"

The Allies charge the Central Powers, who ready their weapons, and the two armies collide.

"Hey, Hungary. Vhat's up?" Romania says, sneaking up from behind Hungary.

Hungary jumps, then whirls on Romania and whacks him with her frying pan. "Scram, Romania!"

Germany bumps into a box of tomatoes, and opens it to find Italy. "Italy! Vhy did you betray us?"

Italy, scared out of his mind, starts waving his white flag frantically. "Ve! Don't kill me! I have relatives in Bayern! I surrender! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!"

Germany sweatdrops. "O-okay… I von't kill you… sheesh…"

America stands on top of a rock and lifts his gun in the air. "Never fear, the great hero is here!" he yells.

"SHUT UP!" everyone else yells back.

"Meanies…" America mumbles, pouting.

More fighting ensues, and after a while, France ends up with Germany right behind him. Germany cocks his gun and France turns around and screams like a little girl.

"Aaaaiiiiiieeee! It's Germany Somebody save meeeee!" he screams, running away in terror. The other Allies (except for Greece) sweatdrop.

"zZz… what…?" Greece says, waking up. "Oh, the fight has started." He stands up and charges at Ottoman Empire, his weapon raised. "For Olympus!" he yells.

"EH?" Ottoman Empire says, shocked.

"HIYAAH!" Greece yells, taking Ottoman Empire down with one hit. Everyone just stares at him as he starts yawning. "I'm tired… think I'll… take a nap… zZz…" Greece murmurs as he falls asleep. The other Allies sweatdrop.

"Time to fight, da?" Russia says, approaching Hungary in a creepy fashion. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"

"Stay away from Hungary!" Austria yelled, fuming. He shot Russia in both knees, knocking the tall nation down. Austria ran over to Hungary. "Are you all right?" he asks tenderly.

Hungary nods. "I was so scared… you saved me… thank you, Austria." She hugs him, and then the two of them kiss passionately.

Bulgaria sweatdrops. "Is this really the right time for that?" he asks as the Allies surround the remaining Central Powers.

"Surrender to the hero or die!" America yells, pointing his gun at Germany.

"Fine. Ve surrender," Germany said, dropping his weapon and motioning for the other Central Powers to do the same. "Now vhat?"

"Now you pay for the damages you caused to our countries!" France and Serbia yelled at the same time.

"Yes, of course. How much?" Germany asked.

"Six million dollars!" said the Allies, after a brief discussion. "You owe us six million dollars! And you have to give up some of your land! And disband your army!"

"Vhat? Six million dollars? Disband my army? Are you serious?"

"Completely serious! No bartering!"

"Verdammt!"

**A/N:**

**Me: And thus ends World War One: Hetalia Style!**

**Myrna: Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 IMPORTANT AN!

**A/N of sorts:**

**Me: Sorry my loyal fans, i'm afraid this isn't an update.**

**Cassie: Nope, it's a petition!**

**Kit-kit: A petition to save this site and keep it the way it is!**

**Me: Yep! If you want to save your smut, lemons, limes, and keep stories from being deleted, sign the following petition and copy it into one or more of your stories!**

**Cassie: The future of this site depends on you!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve


End file.
